


Camboy

by ahgabounce



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dildos, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, camboy!jy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/pseuds/ahgabounce
Summary: “So...you’re actually a camboy, not a..support staff?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this is a mess, don't read if you have low tolerance for badly written fics 
> 
> i only decided to upload this because i told one of my readers that i'd be writing it and i didn't want to disappoint :') sorry for the long wait, it's been about a week or more since i told you oops

Jinyoung sighed, grabbing his textbooks and files before shoving them into his bag and filing out of class. Yet another day of school had passed, and today was Friday, which meant he’d have to get ready soon.

 

Trudging home with his ever-so-heavy bag, Jinyoung’s thoughts drifted to what he should do today.  _ What concept shall I go for? _ He wondered to himself.  _ Last week I was a stripper, this week..how about I go for an innocent vibe?  _ He smiled to himself.  _ I bet the audience will go crazy.. _

 

~

 

Contrary to his classmates’ belief, Jinyoung wasn’t in medical school because he wanted to. In fact, he had been forced to study medicine by his parents so that he could become a doctor in future to support the both of them.  _ Tch. As if they need my money to survive…  _ Jinyoung scoffed to himself. His parents were rich, filthy rich to the point that practically everyone in his school knew his name (not because he was an honor student or anything), but they still insisted on him becoming a doctor in case their business started folding. They’d threatened to cut off ties and freeze his bank accounts if he didn’t enter and finish medical school, so there he was, a boy who didn’t give two shits about studying amongst all the other nerds who  _ actually  _ wanted to become doctors. Only because he wasn’t capable of supporting himself if he started skipping medical school. But he’d be able to support himself soon, with all the money he’d saved so far from his “job”.

 

~

 

_ What do you want to be then?  _ His classmates had enquired when he divulged his situation to them. Too shy to tell them the truth, he settled on a half-lie– a model.  _ I like being in front of the camera,  _ he’d mumbled, proceeding to sport a blush on his cheeks. 

 

_ But you’re so shy now, even when there aren’t any cameras around!  _ They’d all laughed at his statement, obviously not believing him when his face had already betrayed his words.

 

_ If only they knew,  _ he thought to himself. 

 

\---

 

Stepping into his apartment, Jinyoung threw his bag on the floor before stripping himself of his clothes and making a beeline for his bathroom. 

 

He took great care to scrub himself down in the shower, making sure every inch of his skin was flawless and unmarked. Then he put on his fluffy blue robe, the one he only wore on Fridays, and proceeded to rub his legs with lotion. It was his favourite one, vanilla-scented and it always left his skin super smooth afterwards. Then he walked over to his dresser, picking out a pair of lacy panties and an oversized comfy sweater before putting it on. When that was all done, he padded over to his bedside drawer, picking out a small vibrator and a cock ring to get himself ready. 

 

Settling himself on the bed, he lazily palmed himself over his panties, mind conjuring images to get him hard quickly. Spreading his legs wider, he turned on the vibrator, pressing it against his hole through the thin fabric of his panties until he was shuddering in need. Then he slipped on the cock ring, moaning at the sudden contact with his erection before catching his breath, pulling up his panties and walking over to his mirror. Making sure he looked decent enough to be on broadcast, he then set up his camera and laptop, taking a few deep breaths before starting the broadcast. 

 

“Hello everyone~” he put his face near the camera, smiling and covering his mouth with his hand as he welcomed the viewers. “Welcome to today’s broadcast!” He greeted, giggling slightly at the influx of comments from the audience. After a couple of moments, he padded back to his bed to get started with his session. 

 

“Today...Jinyoungie has a present for you.” He whispered, casting his gaze down shyly. “Do you want to see it?” He looked up with a hopeful gaze, anticipating the cries of “yes” and “please!” from the viewers. Smile widening when he got his approval, he played with the hem of his sweater, pulling it up slowly to expose his laced panties. “Ta-da!” He announced. “Do you like it?” 

 

“Oh?” Jinyoung cocked his head as he read a few comments. “Is it not pretty? Why do you want me to take it off?” He pouted. “I chose these specially for today..” He whined, cueing a stream of comments to flow in, complimenting his panties but asking him to take them off at the same time as they wanted to see his  _ hard cock _ and  _ pretty little hole.  _

 

He acceded, hooking his thumbs at the top of the flimsy garment and pulling it down inch-by-inch to reveal his throbbing erection. Grabbing the base of his cock, he stroked down his shaft, causing precum to form at the slit. He gathered it with his fingertips before bringing his hand to his mouth and sucking his fingers clean, moaning unashamedly at the taste of himself. 

 

“T-today, I haven’t prepped myself..” Jinyoung admitted. “So you can watch me do it…” He gazed into the camera darkly before reaching for the lube on his bedside drawer, coating his fingers in the cold liquid. He spread his asscheeks apart with one hand and brought the other hand down to his hole, circling his digits around his entrance to give the viewers a show of his puckered hole. After teasing his rim for a bit, he finally pushed one finger in, gasping at the intrusion before pushing in another finger. His other hand went up to pinch at his sensitive nipples and he lurched forward, moaning at the sudden stimulation. Thrusting his fingers just a tad bit faster into himself, he then went to pump his neglected cock, flicking his wrist at the upstroke. When he grew accustomed to two fingers, he replaced it with three, slowly scissoring them to stretch himself out. 

 

“What do you want me to do next?” He breathed out, letting the audience decide. Glancing at his laptop, he cocked his eyebrows as a comment caught his eye. “Oh? The bluetooth dildo? And the bluetooth cockring?”  _ Sounds like fun. _ Jinyoung giggled, getting off his bed to search for the aforementioned toys, swapping the cockring on his length for the bluetooth one before climbing back on his bed with the dildo in hand. He carefully pushed it in before turning it on, letting himself be consumed by all the vibrations. Whenever someone sent a token, the dildo connected to the website would vibrate with a corresponding intensity–which meant the more tokens they sent, they more vigorous the vibrations would be. 

 

“F-fuck! Thank you..” Jinyoung whimpered with a jolt when a viewer suddenly sent a hundred tokens, causing an abrupt surge in intensity of vibrations before it went back to just a low hum. He angled the toy against his prostate, knowing it would get him to his orgasm faster, which would trigger the viewers to start sending more tokens. Except, with the cockring still secure around his erection, that probably wasn’t a smart thing to do. 

 

The viewers started sending more tokens like he expected, causing the cockring to start vibrating as well, and Jinyoung could only gasp as he writhed on his bed in pleasure, begging to take the ring off so he could cum. But he didn’t make the decisions, the highest bidder did. The user who sent the greatest number of tokens was allowed to control the cockring, and it seemed like today’s user was rather sadistic, as the ring only got tighter and tighter around his engorged cock the more he pleaded.

 

“P-please, I’m gonna cum, please..” Jinyoung whimpered, hands scrabbling at the cockring but to no avail. The next thing he knew, white flooded his vision and he screwed his eyes shut, hands balling into fists as he thrust up into air desperately, seeking sweet friction on his throbbing length, wanting to cum but unable to do so. 

 

“Fuck!” Jinyoung was sobbing now, fisting at his sensitive cock after the dry orgasm washed over to try and relieve some of the pressure building up in his length. His balls were drawn up and clinging to his cock, ever ready to release. He just needed permission to cum..

 

Jinyoung breathed heavily as he rutted against his sheets, and it seemed like his master finally took pity on him, for the next second, the cockring was loosening, and Jinyoung was more thankful than he’d ever been. “Thank you, master! Thank you!” With a couple of sloppy thrusts into his fist, he finished off, gasping in overstimulation when he finally pulled the dildo out of himself after riding out his orgasm. Taking a few deep breaths to collect himself, he ended the broadcast with a smile and a wave, promising to see the viewers again next week. He collapsed on his bed after cleaning up, falling into a fitful sleep. 

 

The next morning, Jinyoung checked his email, confirming his bookings for private shows. Apart from doing live broadcasts, he also did private shows for triple the price to earn extra money which he would then use to get his classmates to do his homework for him. Most of the clients were rather easy to please, just the basic stuff he did on broadcasts but more exaggerated. Sometimes they would get kinky or have special requests for him to fulfill a fantasy, but otherwise it was just a quick way to earn some money. After taking a quick shower to rinse off, he started his day with one of his regular clients. He loved this client. He didn’t ask for much, always showered him with praises, and tipped a lot. And best of all, he was hot. 

  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


Jaebum was utterly confused. 

 

He’d just turned on his laptop to get started on his business for the day, but nothing seemed to be cooperating with him that day. First the lights had gone out, and he’d had to tear himself away from his computer to replace the lightbulbs. Then the toilet had clogged up when he went to take a leak after he was done with the lightbulbs and he’d had to unclog it, and now when he finally got back to his computer, it was frozen? He sighed, running his hands through his hair.  _ Just great. _ He could deal with the lights going out and the toilet bowl getting clogged, but when it came to electronics, he was as clueless as anyone could be. He  _ simply  _ didn’t get it. He could only grasp the basic features and had absolutely no idea how to fix a frozen computer. Moving the mouse around didn’t seem to work, and he couldn’t get it to restart..  _ Oh well. Guess I’ll have to use my other laptop then. _

 

Jaebum pulled his other laptop out, his personal one, searching for articles on how to fix a frozen computer whilst trying not to panic. He had to settle some urgent business, so he needed to fix his business laptop as soon as possible. He read a few methods suggested in the articles and tried them all, but to no avail. He was in the midst of reading a super lengthy article with so many techy terms he couldn’t even comprehend when a pop-up caught his eye.

 

_ Having trouble getting it up? _ Jaebum read.  _ Oh, how did they know I’m having difficulties with my laptop?  _ He thought to himself.  _ No worries, our very own certified computer tech staff will fix your problem in just an hour.  _ He read on.  _ An hour?  _ Jaebum frowned then. _ Isn’t that way too long to tackle whatever’s going on with my laptop? Whatever. Not like I have a better choice anyway..  _

 

At this point, Jaebum was desperate to fix his laptop as soon as possible without having to figure it out himself, so against his better judgement, he clicked on the ad, waiting for his computer to take him to the website. He was directed to a rather sketchy website, with very little information and a bunch of ads plastered all over the website, but he was able to make out that he had to pay a whopping $300 for their services.  _ Well,  _ he shrugged to himself,  _ it’d probably have cost more if I had sent my computer for repair. Plus, then I would have to wait for at least a few days.. _ With that on his mind, Jaebum entered his credit card information without a second thought, humming as he waited for his confirmation details to load. 

 

**Client: Im Jae Bum**

 

**Credit Card Number: 64-xxx-xx26**

 

**Session: 9226, Timing: 1930**

 

**Staff assigned: Jinyoung**

 

_ Great!  _ Jaebum cheered internally as he absorbed the information.  _ My session is at 7:30, which means I’ll only have to wait for..10 minutes! I’ll just grab a book to read then.  _ With that, he leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk to get in a comfortable position. 

 

Exactly at 7:30pm, Jaebum received a video call, which he promptly accepted, putting away his book and sitting up straight in his chair.

 

“Hello?” A shy voice greeted him. “Mr Im Jae Bum?” He was face-to-face with a young boy adorned with a pair of geeky glasses (Jaebum thought that it really complimented his features), a dress shirt and what seemed to be a pair of ripped jeans. 

 

“Oh? Are you Jinyoung? The computer support staff?” Jaebum asked in disbelief. He’d been expecting someone slightly older, but he guessed it didn’t matter as long as he did the job. “You can call me Jaebum, by the way.” He added. Jinyoung calling him by his last name made him feel uncomfortable, especially when he figured Jinyoung couldn’t be much older than him.

 

“Y-yeah, that’s me! So what do you need help with, Jaebum?” Jinyoung enquired, a faint blush sporting his cheeks. 

 

“Ah, it’s just, my computer seems to have some sort of virus and it keeps freezing when I’m trying to- um, yeah! It just keeps freezing, what do I do?”  _ Whew,  _ Jaebum thought to himself. _ That was a close one. Can’t have him knowing what I actually do! _

 

“I see..could it be the result of visiting too many shady websites to do your..business?” Jinyoung asked, leaning closer to the camera.  _ Never would I have imagined he’s a perv,  _ Jinyoung giggled to himself.  _ But I guess that explains why he paid for a session with me! _

 

“S-shady..websites?” Jaebum stuttered, trying to stall for time.  _ Shit! How did he know I do business? And shady ones at that? _

 

“You know, those that feature guys going like this..” Jinyoung replied, taking his shirt off before roaming his hands over his body.

 

“Hey! W-what are you doing?” Jaebum’s eyes widened at the sudden exposure of skin.  _ Was that necessary just to fix my laptop? _

 

“Getting the ball rolling..come on, you don’t want to waste any more of the precious time you paid for, right?” Jinyoung answered, gazing seductively into the webcam.

 

“Well, yeah..but did you really have to take off your shirt?” Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows.  _ What exactly is he trying to do? _

 

“Ooh, kinky. You should have told me to keep my shirt on if you don’t like me taking it off..” Jinyoung pouted, reaching for his shirt to put it back on before unzipping his jeans. 

 

“What? Isn’t it common courtesy to be decently dressed? It’s not like we’re trying to have sex here..” Jaebum huffed in disbelief, causing Jinyoung’s hands to freeze where they were currently about to pull his jeans down.

 

At Jinyoung’s silence, he snapped his head up. “We’re trying to have sex?!” Jaebum all but screamed, eyes boggling out and jaw dropped. “So...you’re actually a camboy, not a..support staff?” Jaebum confirmed. 

 

Jinyoung nodded, not trusting his voice to speak for him. “Didn’t you know?” He bit his lips immediately after asking the question, mentally slapping himself.  _ Of course he didn’t know! That’s why he asked.. _

 

“Well, I guess you can help me with the problem in my shorts then.” Smirking, Jaebum tilted his screen down to give Jinyoung a proper view of the tent that had formed in his shorts just from seeing Jinyoung shirtless.

 

“Fuck..” Jinyoung breathed out at the sight. His mouth watered at the visible outline of Jaebum’s cock. Of all the cocks he’d seen in his career, Jaebum’s had to be the longest, or at least the one he wanted in his mouth the most. Images of Jaebum’s cock stuffed down his throat flashed through his mind, and Jinyoung had to suppress the shiver that went down his spine at the thought.  _ We haven’t even started but I’m already so horny..who’s the real camboy?  _ Jinyoung mentally reprimanded himself before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Jaebum’s length was driving him crazy with lust. “J-Jaebum, you’re so big...can I call you daddy?”

 

Jaebum, never having been one for roleplaying, found himself letting out a surprised gasp at the name, cock twitching in response. “Y-yes, Jinyoung-ah, yes..” He quickly responded, not wanting the younger to notice the blush that had formed on his cheeks. 

 

“Daddy, I want to see you..” Jinyoung whined, pulling his jeans down and spreading his legs to give Jaebum a good view of his erection strained against his boxers. 

 

“Last time I checked, I’m the one in charge..” Jaebum’s gaze turned dark, angling the camera back up at his face and denying Jinyoung the view. “Now strip.” 

 

“Y-yes, daddy..” Jinyoung lowered his gaze, taking off his shirt again and tugging his boxers down to release his cock from its confinements.

 

“Good boy. Now touch yourself for me. Just the way you would.” Jaebum ordered, hands creeping down to his own shorts to pull them down before palming himself over his boxers. 

 

“Ahh, Jae-daddy..” Jinyoung moaned as he brought a hand up to his nipple, rubbing and flicking until it was perky. He did the same to his other nipple while his other hand worked around his cock, stroking and slicking his length up until his cock was a flushed pink, so pretty and ready to explode anytime. 

 

“Wanna see you fuck yourself..” Came Jaebum’s voice from the laptop, deep and husky, evidence of his arousal. Jinyoung moaned in acknowledgement, reaching for the lube and coating his fingers in the substance before inserting a finger into himself. Having done this so many times before, he could easily fit two fingers in before he became a moaning mess, but as his viewers told him, his moans were his selling point, so Jinyoung let out a few filthy whines as he worked one finger inside himself, gasping in need before putting in another finger. Scissoring his digits into himself, he caught his breath to ask again.

 

“C-can I see you now, daddy?” Jinyoung practically begged. “I’m gonna, gonna cum soon..” He squeezed his eyes shut, doing his best to hold back until he got to see all of Jaebum.

 

Jaebum’s only response was a muted rustle before standing up so his body was in full view. From this angle, Jinyoung could make out his chiseled abs and leaking erection, and he had to stop himself from screaming in ecstasy as the view pushed him over the edge, biting down on his lips harshly to not let out a sound as he came onto his stomach without warning.

 

“S-sorry, daddy! I came without permission. Jinyoungie is sorry, Jinyoungie is sorry! Do you  want another round?” Jinyoung asked worriedly, afraid that he had upset Jaebum. Some customers would get really into the roleplay and be angry if Jinyoung came before they allowed him, and Jinyoung was scared that Jaebum would be one of those customers.

 

“It’s fine...ahh, babyboy, you were so good-!” Jaebum had gotten a hand around himself when Jinyoung came, and he was cut off by his own orgasm, tears forming at the corners of his eyes from the sheer intensity. He was sure he’d never cum this hard before, not even when he was getting laid or with the help of porn, but here he was, experiencing the strongest orgasm of his life because of  _ Jinyoung _ . He’d barely had to do any work at all. Jinyoung had gotten him dizzyingly hard in a matter of seconds and coaxed him through the entire thing. In fact, he was pretty sure Jinyoung could have made him come untouched if he wanted to. But he’d save that for next time. For now, he had more pressing problems, like fixing his computer.

 

Thankfully, Jinyoung had some knowledge in tackling computer viruses and was able to talk him through the whole process, leading to Jaebum thanking the younger profusely with promises of a ‘next time’ in the near future before ending the call. Collapsing back on his bed, Jaebum wondered how on earth he’d gotten to this point in his life, although he wouldn’t trade it for anything else as of now. He was happy as it is. 

 

\---

 

True to his words, Jaebum visited the site again a few days later. Six, to be exact. So he wouldn’t look too desperate, he told himself. Although he’d been desperate the first time round. Desperate to get his laptop fixed. 

 

He found the website an hour after he intended, having spent that time searching for said website because he’d so cleverly forgotten to save it the previous time. When he was finally brought to the website, the first thing that caught his eye was the huge banner that took up at least half the page.  _ Broadcasting Now,  _ he read. Letting his gaze fall on the figure in the thumbnail, heat shot to his groin when he realised it was none other than Jinyoung. He hesitated no more, clicking on the banner to join the stream before leaning back in his chair.  _ So this is what he does, huh.. _

 

He was welcomed by the sight of Jinyoung dressed up as a kitten and he threw his head back in a groan as he resisted the urge to start touching himself.  _ Jinyoung hasn’t even started yet! _

 

He took in the image of Jinyoung with cat ears on his head, a pretty pink collar around his neck with a pendant attached to it, and a pair of pink lacy thongs that did nothing to conceal his erection. 

 

Jinyoung said something before turning around to give the audience a view of his ass, but Jaebum barely heard it as he was too busy ogling at Jinyoung’s butt. It was so round, so smooth, and he wanted nothing but to ruin it and taint it a pretty red from all the spanking he’d do if he ever got to touch it. And– wait, is that a–  _ fuck, that’s hot..  _ Jaebum felt like banging his head against the table, Jinyoung made him unable to think straight. The camboy had just pulled his thongs aside to reveal his tail swishing back and forth lazily as if it were real. _ Fuck. If all kittens are this pretty, I’m getting myself one too.  _ Jaebum told himself. 

 

Then Jinyoung turned back around, pulling his thongs down and causing his length to slap against his abdomen, smearing precum on his abs lewdly. He paid no heed to the mess in favour of granting himself a few luxurious strokes before finally,  _ finally _ teasing his hole. He stroked the silky tail, admiring its texture before pulling it out just a tiny bit and letting go, letting the audience see how his hole sucked it back in greedily, rim stretching around the plug just enough to keep it snug in his ass. 

 

The rest of it was a blur, all Jaebum could remember was Jinyoung playing with himself until he pushed himself over the edge, worn out but satisfied. He remembered how Jinyoung had been so close to coming once or twice, but suddenly stopped touching himself, catching his breath before resuming his actions. He vaguely recalled reading somewhere that this was called edging, and it often gave people such intense orgasms that some actually blacked out when it was done a few times.  _ Well, I sure wouldn’t mind trying it with him alone,  _ Jaebum smiled to himself as he exited the page, not before bookmarking the website in a secret folder he created just for Jinyoung. He’d come sometime during the broadcast, maybe at Jinyoung’s moans, or at the lewd image of him with his legs spread so wide they were almost on either side of himself, presenting himself for his ‘owners’ (Jaebum) to fuck.

 

Standing up, he made a mental note to book a private session sometime soon before Jinyoung thought he forgot about him, heading to the bathroom to clean himself up. With a shower. And maybe jerk off to thoughts of Jinyoung. 

 

\---

 

It was a whole forty-eight hours before Jaebum caved, visiting the website to book another session. This time, he had a boy in mind though, and he made sure to include his name in the special requests section. Jaebum congratulated himself for being able to hold out so long. After all, his dreams had been plagued by the kitten-boy in various compromising positions with him, thoughts of Jinyoung’s flexibility making him utterly incoherent. Jaebum was just thankful those thoughts didn’t come up while he was busy talking to clients. It wouldn’t make a very good impression on them if he forgot what he was talking about in the middle of the conversation, or worse still, suddenly sported a boner out of nowhere. Heck, they’d probably be weirded out and turn down his proposal, trying to leave as soon as possible! 

 

Jaebum grinned when he saw the confirmation details of his session. Just like last time, he had to wait for ten minutes for his session to start, and he knew what he’d be doing during those ten minutes this time.

 

Ten minutes passed in a flash, and before he knew it, Jaebum was dizzyingly hard in anticipation of Jinyoung. He was greeted with a bright smile and Jinyoung’s eye wrinkles before the younger let out a surprised “oh!” when he finally recognised Jaebum. Then came the pout, followed by a whine: “I thought you’d forgotten about me, Jaebum…” Jinyoung lowered his gaze, twiddling his fingers nervously. He didn’t want Jaebum to forget him, he wanted to see him again. And again. And again. Not just because it was easy money. 

 

Jaebum’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “How could I ever? I’ve been thinking about you the whole week...about how you would feel around me..” He trailed off, a blush colouring his cheeks from his explicitness. When had he become this shy?

 

“Anyways.” Jaebum cleared his throat, “Show me how pretty you got for me, baby..”

 

“I...I didn’t dress up today, daddy..” Jinyoung mumbled, slightly embarrassed but still standing up and twirling around to give Jaebum a good view of his ass. 

 

“Babyboy..even if you don’t dress up, you’ll still look pretty to me..” Jaebum cooed, urging Jinyoung to undress. 

 

The younger blushed at the words before regaining his composure, pulling off his shirt while looking at Jaebum with a smouldering gaze. Before long, he was fully naked whereas Jaebum was still clothed, causing Jinyoung to whine at the stark contrast. Jaebum simply shushed him before asking Jinyoung to blindfold himself.  _ He had something special in store for Jinyoung today.  _

  
“Today..you’re going to cum just from my voice.”

**Author's Note:**

> cliffHANGER im sorry i didn't know how to continue it so i just gave up rip 
> 
> my twitter's @ahgabounce (i sometimes post drabbles there/tweet my fics there first)
> 
> -Joy


End file.
